Discontinued - Arrancar
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Aizen Sosuke's another experiment. He turned a regretful soul into hollow but when the process wasn't completely finished the soul managed to rip the mask off with will power... she was waiting for him somewhere. He turned into an Arrancar-like being. Urahara Kisuke found the Arrancar and asked him what do you want to do? His answer was simple..I WILL FIND HER!
1. Evolution Arc – Part I Ch 01

**ARRANCAR – A Bleach Story**

A/N :

Hey guys Mamikalp's here or MaouSatan or Almighty Acnologia, yeah all of these nicks are mine :)

My character's name is Natsu but this story is not a Xover in my opinion. The story was needing ONLY ONE OC and I decided to use someone I'm familiar with. (Yeah, I wrote FT fanfictions) Woops, I have to warn you he is not the same Natsu, his personality and body structure are different (He is an Arrancar for god's sake, you can't expect him to walk around grinning)

In this story there is no causeless power ups, especially for Natsu. He is not THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE WORLD or something like that, he is just trying to get stronger to take back his only reason for living. The story begins six years ago so he has enough time to train his skills.

Attention : This story contains emotional parts.

.

 **Evolution Arc – Part I**

 **1995 – The year Masaki Kurosaki died**

 **Karakura Town, Midnight**

.

The town was quiet, sleeping in darkness. Several traffic lights were trying to illuminate the town but they were obviously not enough. The weather was cloudy, dark grey rain clouds. A group of teens were walking in a random street, they were drunk and talking about everything… and probably nothing. After a few foolish joke, something unexpected happened, a black line appeared one meter above from the ground with a strange tearing sound. It forced the atmosphere open like a window, a sinister, black window… Garganta.

Mere humans couldn't see the Garganta but the uneasy sensation was enough to make them run away.

Soon, a figure fell from the pure darkness like someone kicked him out. He fell to the ground face down and groaned in pain. He pushed himself from the ground hardly and managed to turn his body around, he was lying on his back now. He was a lean – built young man with pink messy hair who looked like 19 or 20 at most. He wasn't wearing anything except torn white pants, so his bare (a bit muscular) chest was exposed.

Based on this description, he was just a destitute man who is suffering in hunger. But the situation wasn't that simple. Left side of his face was covered with a HOLLOW mask and there was a large hole where his heart should be; left side of his sternum. The source was the hole in his chest, hollow matter was creating in there. Without a doubt, a soul was turning into a hollow maybe more… an Arrancar.

The mask was alive, it was trying to spread(devour) on his face like cancer cells. Unlike the other Arrancars it was polished jet black and demon-like, there was no hint of white in that mask. No mouth gap, just small narrowed eyes and pale-yellow vertical flame pattern.

Suddenly pink-haired boy's eyes snapped open and revealed his obsidian orbs, actually one of them because the other one was hiding behind the mask.

"What the?!" He felt the weight on his face and caught the mask immediatly. He tried the get rid of that but it was already attached his body like an organ. He tried to seperate it but when he couldn't feel any power in his arm he gave up, the mask calmly continued its job.

He sat on the ground and looked at an invisible object with dull, lifeless eyes. He was completely lost. He couldn't remember anything for a second, why was he here? Why there was a hollow mask on his face, wait what was a Hollow? And Why-

His eyes widened when the only thing he could remember hit his brain like a meteor. He turned around with all of his might and placed his hands on the ground just before a disgusting liquid left his mouth. Yes when he remembered THAT scene, he vomitted. Pale orange liquid flowed to the ground and splashed around. He looked at the ground, frozen. His pupils trembled in terror.

After a second, some kind of wet circles began to appear on the ground. He didn't make a move, it was raining and the mask was doing its best to cover his face. His entire body soaked under the rain but the rain couldn't hide the tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing the other drops. Finally he couldn't keep it inside, he trew his head back and screamed to heavens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a never ending scream.

The hole in his chest wasn't hurting him, the brutal creature on his face wasn't hurting him… at least they were nothing compared to the real pain he was feeling. Like, someone was trying to shred his body apart and stabbing his non-exist heart. He turned his face to the ground and let the tears fell when his thoat began to hurt.

"I couldn't do anything…" He sobbed when the scenes of his previous life flashed before his eyes. He punched the ground.

"I couldn't do any DAMN THING!" He punched again but he wasn't aware of the piece of glass on the ground. It was cutting his hand. Despair and sadnees filled him, actually they accelereted the hollowfication. He sent another hard punch to the ground and caused his hand to bleed more but the tears were flowing faster than the blood. He sobbed again.

"He… did THAT to her right before my eyes." He couldn't say the word, he couldn't use 'her' and that indecent word in one sentence. She was too valuable for him to make a sentence like that. THAT scene came to his brain again and forced him to puke. He slammed his head to the ground and hoped that pain would go away.

Not gonna happen.

He hit his head again and again but nothing happened. His muscles were sore and his body was burning. He couldn't stop his body trembling in terror, in chaos, in fury…

He slammed his head on the ground one more time and let the mud dirt his face. He panted heavily and waited there without a move.

After seconds, he suddenly straightened his body and opened his eyes. He tilted his face and saw his reflection on the glass but it wasn't him, it was a horned demon. Scary enough to make an ordinary human faint. He didn't care about that anymore, he was looking for something else. He moved his face a bit and noticed a katana lying on the ground.

'Zanpakuto.' He thought althought he didn't know anything about that katana, he just… knew its name for some reason. He took the zanpakuto and pulled it out from the sheath. He held it in both of his hands and pointed the sharp side to his abdomen. Yes, he was going to do this. He took a deep breath and stabbed himself.

'I love you Natsu…' A soft but womanlike voice echoed in his head and reminded him the golden haired woman.

Fortunetely, he stopped the blade inches away from his body. He narrowered his eyes when the anger pressed the sadness down.

"What the HELL am I doing…" He hissed in anger and stabbed his zanpakuto to the ground. He grabbed the mask covering his face with both of his hands and tried to get rid of that again, this time… harshly.

"Gah!" He groaned as he felt an unbearable pain on his face. The mask was already glued on his face, it was tearing his skin when he was trying to pull the Hollow matter. Who cares. He didn't gave up this time, it was hurting him like hell but it just caused him to pull even stronger. He gritted his teeth too tightly, drew some blood.

There was no way he can forget her last words, he wasn't going to die that easily, not without suffering, not without revenge. Left side of his face began to bleed when he continued to pull. He didn't aware but, the air got heavier when he unconsciously unleashed his reiatsu. Nearest houses were effected from it too, the glasses were on the ground broken just like the flowerpots on the window edges. Blood flowed down his hands and soaked his arms.

He opened his jaw (almost tearing his cheeks) and roared to the heavens one last time.

"RAAAAAAAA!" One more time and he ripped the mask off completely, caused him to bleed even more. His arms fell to ground lifelessly and the reiatsu pressure disappeared. He just managed to sat like that, he couldn't even raise an arm. Everyone in the houses rushed to streets and wondered if it was an earthquake. Of course they couldn't see him, he wasn't a human anymore.

The scene was brutal, the skin on the left side of his face was mostly torn like he was attacked by a predator. He felt like he just seperated his ear from his body by pulling, the warm blood was dripping from his jaw to his legs. He couldn't scream, trembling of his body was telling the pain he was bearing. He did the unexpectable again. He slightly smirked and let the blood enter his mouth, the red liquid turned his smirk to a bloody one.

"I deserved this…" He whispered before he passed out. He didn't fall to ground just lost consciousness on his knees.

* * *

The certain pink haired boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes, strangely there was no pain in his body. He sensed the soft floor he was lying on, he was wearing a white kimono. He looked around and noticed that he is in a room but for some reason everything was yellow.

Soon he figured out the cube shaped yellow barrier surrrounding him, he straightened his body and sat. He turned his face to side then noticed a black haired little girl looking directly at him. Her cheeks were pink and there was a worried expression on her face, Natsu thought if she was worried about him but her expression didn't change for a while so he understood that her expression is permanent.

"How long I've been sleeping?" He asked before he placed a hand on his head. The girl stood up without the same expression, Natsu was right about that.

"One day, two hours, five minutes and 34 seconds." She replied with a monotone voice and walked away, the hollow just watched her leave with a suprised expression. After a few minutes, he heard something like 'What?' 'Really?'

He waited there without an emotion on his face. He looked at his reflection on the barrier, the wounds on his face was mostly gone. But his body was nothing like before, it felt more cold yet powerful. He was a hollow without any hollow matter covering his soul.

Meanwhile, the door opened and two figure stepped inside. One of them was a blonde man with a green hat on his head. The other one was a dark skinned muscular guy with a mustache. Blonde man approached to Natsu and hid his face with the fan in his palm.

"Oh my, he really is awake." He sat cross-legged in front of him when the others did the same. Natsu stared at the blonde man's face with a blank expression. The man narrowed his eyes a little then smirked.

"Sorry about that barrier, oh where are my manners… I am Urahara Kisuke owner of the **Urahara Shop** and these are my employees Tessai and Ururu." He said. Tessai raised a hand.

"Yo." And Ururu nodded her head.

"What's your name?" Urahara asked with a polite tone. The pink haired boy stared at them for a second then sighed in defeat, silence was pointless.

"Natsu." He replied simply. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"No surname huh?" He asked and wondered if he didn't want to say his surname.

"I can't remember..." Natsu replied then raised his hands, looked at them like they were not his. Urahara looked directly in his obsidian eyes, it was so obvious that the boy was in pain. He changed the topic.

"Can you explain the hole in your chest Natsu-kun? It's like…" Urahara couldn't finish.

"Hollow." Natsu finished sharply. Urahara and the other ones were a bit suprised.

"So you know about Hollows and Shinigami, yes?" Urahara waited for his reply. Natsu ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to recall his missing memories.

"Yeah… I don't know how but I am aware of the basics. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground, figthing with hollow matter on my face" He replied. Urahara's eyes widened when he remembered what happened years ago, it was so similar. Just one name formed in his brain and made him narrow his eyes. 'Aizen.'

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself then pointed the wounds on Natsu's face.

"How did you managed to get rid of the mask." He asked with curiosity. Natsu's answer was simple.

"I ripped it off."

Even Urahara couldn't hide his shock, Tessai frowned.

'What are you…' He thought. Urahara snapped.

"It's impossible, you can't stop the hollowfication like that. In your case it must have become your real skin." He said with a loud voice, didn't want to yell at him then hid his face behind his fan. On the other hand, Natsu was unfazed.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell." He pointed the wounds on his face with his index finger. Urahara's eyes widened, probably they found him a little late. Most of his wounds must have healed with high-speed regeneration, a natural hollow skill. He couldn't help but smirked.

'That boy…'

"So what are you going to do, if we release you?" Tessai decided to ask. Urahara looked at him then turned to Natsu again, he was going to ask the same thing. Natsu frown a bit, he looked at their faces. They weren't bad types at all.

"I…" He hesitated then decided to thrust them.

"Someone precious for me died at the same time with me. Her soul must be in that Soul Society place right?" He looked directly at Urahara, his obsidian eyes looking into his soul. Urahara felt a bit uneasy but he didn't complain.

"Oh my, sorry for you. For your question, probably… but there were other options. Human World or Heuco Mundo…" He replied, not sure if he said the best thing. He didn't say 'Hell' of course, he was too young to be hollow meal.

A disgusted expression covered Natsu's face, she wasn't in H.M right?

Pink haired Arrancar-like shook his head and turned his face to Urahara again.

"I'll find her." He said with a confident tone. Urahara stared at him with suspicious eyes, Natsu did the same. Either of them was not stepping back. After seconds Urahara sighed and gestured Tessai to let him go, the boy earned his trust. Tessai waited for a second then made a hand motion, lifted the barrier.

"Let's make a deal…" Kisuke's sound echoed, he approached to the boy without a fear and moved the fabric which was covering Natsu's hollow hole. Natsu was suprised but didn't make a move, allowed him to finish. Urahara noticed the black matter around the hole, trying to spread again. He was expecting this but why it was black?

"Deal?" Natsu asked in confusion. Urahara was a caught off guard but he recovered himself quickly. He forgot about the black matter, Aizen was really a dangerous human. He turned to the young man.

"Your actions didn't stop the hollowfication, I know who did this to you and probably it wasn't his real goal." He pointed at the black hollow matter and made Natsu look at there. Pinkie's eyes widened when he saw the same thing before. "You must be an unsuccesfull experiment."

Urahara didn't stop.

"I want you to stay here as an employee of mine. Of course you can search for your GIRLFRIEND when you are not working. As a salary I will give you…" He took a pillbox from his pocket. " ..this."

Natsu looked at the thing in Urahara's palm, he forgot about the experiment part for a second.

"What's that?" He asked. Urahara suddenly stood up and smirked.

"THIS IS MY ULTIMATE INVENTION SO FAR! HOLLOWFICATION BLOCKER!" He raised his arms to air in a 'I am a god.' motion. Everyone except Urahara sweatdropped.

"You're holding the wrong box Urahara…" Tessai deadpanned. Suddenly Urahara froze and read the name on the box. Aspirin. In a second he was sitting in the edge of the room, hugging his knees.

"I ruined the promotion again…" He said with a sad voice. Natsu felt the edge of his lips rising up, he felt heat in his abdomen. Soon, he couldn't hold it inside anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He burst into laugher and caused everyone to look at himself. They watched a hollow laughing his ass out. It was short but he felt good for a few seconds. Natsu's eyes glowed in excitement as he turned his face to Urahara.

"So be it. I accept your offer Urahara Kisuke!"

.

 **That's all. Evolution Arc – Part II is ready but I'll wait for a while and edit the other chapters. There is no other OC character in this story so you can guess the woman Natsu is searching (I fell in love with her a while ago). Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to REVIEW it means a lot for me!**

 **Psst, Little Ichigo in the next chapter...**


	2. Evolution Arc – Part II Ch 02

**ARRANCAR – A Bleach Story**

A/N :

Hey guys second episode is already here, ENJOY!

 **.**

 **Evolution Arc – Part II**

 **1995 – The year Masaki Kurosaki died**

 **Two weeks later, Heuco Mundo / Las Norches**

 **.**

An ordinary day in hollows' world, as always the moon was in the sky and illuminating the beings on the white sand with pure white light. That was the main factor which makes this place creepy.

(A/N Aizen's fake sky is not there yet.)

There was no sound other than the hollows trying to eat each other for more power, they were strange creatures. Their instincts were forcing them to do this, actually that was a satisfying activity for them. Even in this world there was civilization, that wasn't made by hollows though.

Fortress of Arrancar, Las Norches.

In the large room, there were arrancars and the special ones which known as Espada. Formed by various types of hollows, first generation Espada…

On the other side of the room, Aizen was sitting on his throne with his shinigami suit.

(A/N His suit in Soul Society, glasses etc.)

His fellow shinigami were nowhere to be seen, probably they were in Soul Society to cover his disappearance. After all, Aizen was still a captain of Gotei 13.

"You must've seen her face when I cracked her skull open HAHAHA!" Nnoitra Gilga roared/laughed, earning various glares from Arrancar but someone's stare was stronger than the other ones. Grimmjow didn't believe him, Nelliel was way stronger than that clown. He sent a mocking look to him.

"Oh really… Are you sure she wasn't just pranking you…" He said with his usual energetic voice. Nnoitra's smirk fell then he looked at the blue haired espada.

"What the hell was that Grimmjow? I can show it on you if you want that badly!" He snapped. Grimmjow was the last person who let something like that slide.

"Huh, I would like to see you try!" He growled and stood up. Octava Espada did the same with a frown on his face.

"Don't make fun with me…" He muttered and walked towards him, gripping his extra big zanpakuto. Grimmjow gladly accepted his duel.

When Grimmjow touched his zanpakuto's hilt, both of them felt an overwhelming reiatsu. It was enough to make the air sizzle. They froze in place and turned their faces to the source, they frowned at Aizen.

'He is really strong as a monster.' Grimmjow couldn't help but admitted. Aizen looked at them with his usual calm yet dangerous face.

"I think it's enough. Nnoitra, Grimmjow." He said, his head was resting on his fist, elbow on the throne's edge. Espada grumbled and turned their seats back. Aizen turned his face to Nnoitra.

"Is that true Nnoitra?" He asked, observing the taller Arrancar's behaviors. Octava's smirk returned to his face.

"Yeah, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank went to HELL!" He threw his tongue out, that was his way to show his satisfaction. Aizen thought for a moment then looked at him again, totally unfazed from his subordinate's death.

"So, we must find someone worth to fill her place. A new Tres Espada…" He stated, Nnoitra and Grimmjow's eyes glowed in excitement when the other ones didn't reacted. Aizen stood up and stared at the every Arrancar in the large room. He smiled slightly then turned his face to the door.

"Come in." He said to someone. After a while, a giant hamster-like hollow stepped in. There was a tentacle like organ on his head. Grand Fisher.

"Aizen-sama." He bowed with a smirk on his face, Aizen watched his behaivor without an emotion.

"Did you locate her?" He asked with a monotone voice. Fisher's smirk grew wider as he raised his face.

"Yes your majesty. She exited from some sort of sport club with her son, they are heading home." He replied. Aizen smiled and nodded his head.

"Very good Grand Fisher. You know what to do." He said.

"Of course." Fisher bowed again and turned around, heading to the door. Aizen's voice echoed in the room again.

"Bring the child to me." He ordered. Grand Fisher stopped then looked at the Shinigami over his shoulder, he laughed at these words.

"As you wish…" He said and stepped out from the room. Aizen wasn't pleased with his last action but let him go. He felt the Arrancar's gaze on him and turned to them.

"Sorry for my coriosity but what're you going to do with a human child , Aizen-sama?" Szayeleporro asked with a curious tone. Aizen smiled at his pink haired scientist.

"He has potential to become a GREAT pawn."

* * *

 **Same Day, Afternoon**

For Natsu these two weeks passed with training and killing weak hollows. He wanted to go Soul Society but Urahara didn't let him go, he said something like that 'Oh my, you must get stronger and faster first or Shinigami can kill you in sight. You can be powerful but the number advantage is obvious.' Somehow all of his words irritated him. A week ago, he began to feel some kind of hunger for hollows and devoured his next prey. After he did that, his reiatsu increased a bit so he began to devour every enemy he killed.

Now.

Tessai ran out from the shop and looked around, he was obviously in hurry. He noticed Natsu doing push-ups on the ground, again. He was wearing just black jeans, his upper body was soaked in sweat and there was a bit black hollow matter around his hollow hole.

Tessai approached and locked his eyes on him.

"Natsu-dono, we got an emergency!" He yelled. Natsu pushed himself once more then stood up, straightened his 181 cm body (A/N Same with Ichigo after the timeskip). He didn't seem more muscular than two weeks ago but he seemed more healthy. He sent a look to Tessai.

"Yeah, I know. I am going now." He had already sensed the hollow, his senses was better than a shinigami's when the case was locating hollows.

(A/N Shinigami means all of the shinigamis or the race of shinigami, I'll use this a lot.)

He dried his body with a white towel then tossed it to Tessai's face, pissing him off. He took a white shirt and his zanpakuto which was already close to him, he began to run. He didn't know any tecnique to increase his speed so he used his natural speed.

Tessai cursed under his breath and took the wet towel on his face. Then he remembered something and extended a hand to Natsu's direction.

"Wait it's nothing you can handle alone!"

Natsu was already gone.

Pink haired hollow quickly put the shirt on and attached the zanpakuto to his belt when he was still running. His zanpakuto was a simple one, silver colored blade and white-black hilt. It didn't show any sign of liveliness in this two weeks.

He finally attached it and increased his speed. After ten minutes, he found the source of the reiatsu but it was nothing like other hollows. He looked up and finally saw its face, It was a giant… a gillian class.

There was a white spiked mask on its face, other places were covered with a black shadow-like cloak. There was no human in the range and it was Natsu's advantage. He was starting to get bored from the weak hollows, he devoured all of the hollows he has killed but they just increased his reiatsu a bit. Yes, reiatsu was all he has got. He didn't know any Arrancar skills on top of it his sword tecniques were pretty bad. It's only been two weeks for god's sake.

Fortunetely they were in outskirts of the city. When he noticed the hollow didn't care about him, he unleashed some reiatsu and made it focus on him. The hollow turned its 15 meter body and noticed Natsu standing in front of it. Natsu sent a bored look.

"You have no arms, how can you-" His eyes widened when he noticed a red sphere forming in front of its jaw, the monster didn't hesisate a second. When Natsu figured out what is that red sphere he almost trembled.

'That's it… Cero!' He mentally shouted. He locked his obsidian eyes at the huge creature, he wanted to see every detail. He didn't care about the fight for few seconds, he focused on the cero the hollow was creating. The Gillian was gathering its reiatsu to one point and it was so intense. After five seconds focusing it fired the cero at Natsu's location.

Natsu stood there without a move as the signature sound of Cero echoed in air. He observed every single move of the red beam and finally pulled his zanpakuto out. He held the sword in reverse position and pushed his reiatsu into it. The beam crashed into his sword but can't connect because of the intense reiatsu was blocking it.

'So strong!' Natsu almost fainted when he felt the power behind that attack, he fell on his knees and cracked the ground. The cero was crashing him like a bug.

He gritted his teeth and transfered more reiatsu into his zanpakuto. He felt power leaving his body and the beam coming closer to the blade. His eyes were closing and his body was going numb.

 _"Natsu, that was the best movie I've ever seen!" – THAT night._

Pink haired hollow's eyes wide opened, revealed the black orbs. He didn't care about his legs begging for mercy and stood up, pushing the beam a little back.

"I have no right to **die that easily…** " His voice slowly turned into a hollow, a very sinister one. His calm tone was making the scene more creepy. He held his zanpakuto firmly but still couldn't push it, he wasn't strong enough for this. Fortunetely the Cero couldn't remain more than ten seconds so it disappeared and caused Natsu's zanpakuto to cut the air.

Stange, a Garganta opened behind the Gillian and the creature began to move into it. Natsu's opponent was obviously running away. Cero, Its skill which can turn a small stadium to dust – was failed and there was no point to fight anymore. Natsu raised his face and looked at the Garganta for a second, then to the Hollow.

 **"You're not going anywhere."** He said, his voice full of hatred. Pink haired Arrancar quickly jumped to air. There was no time to waste, he was going to finish this. He slashed his zanpakuto to Gillian's mask brutally. Unfortunetely, his sword couldn't go through its hierro but created several sparks. He felt his arm bounced back but he wasn't suprised that much. He began to fall to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around, searched for something to slow his falling. He looked at the black skin before his eyes. Pink haired Arrancar's reiatsu flowed to the tip of his sword and he thrust the blade forward. The zanpakuto pierced the dark skin and tore it all the way. The Gillian roared in pain, made the birds fly away(far away).

"Natsu-donoooo!" Tessai's voice heard. He, Kisuke and another man ran towards the Hollows. The man was no one other than Kurasaki Isshin. Natsu fell slowly until he reached to the big hole in the creature's chest. He somehow managed jump inside and landed on his feet. He quickly sheathed his zanpakuto, it was not useful any longer.

"Natsu-kun come down, we're going to kill it together!" Kisuke yelled with a worried voice when he and Isshin drew their zanpakutos. Natsu sent a 'I don't give a fuck' look to them and took a deep breath. He felt something is moving on his chest but decided to ignore.

He raised his right hand and directed his opened palm upwards. He gritted his teeth as the reiatsu left his body and flowed to his palm. He gathered everything he had into his palm and tried to intensify it more and more. After several attempts, a red light illuminated his face and made his smirk visible. Yes, his reiatsu transformed into a red energy sphere.

Shinigami's eyes widened when they saw this.

"Don't tell me…" Kisuke gasped. Issin narrowed his eyes.

"Cero…" He finished. Tessai stepped forward with a harsh move but couldn't say anything, it was pointless, the cero was complete.

'Eat this.' Natsu gathered more reiatsu and increased the Cero's size, it was as big as a baseball ball now.

 **"Cero!"** He felt his body going numb and decided to release but couldn't fire the Cero, he didn't have enough control to command that big amount of reiatsu. The sphere began to move like a water balloon, in and out. Natsu's eyes widened in horror when he figured out what was happening. He tried the release again, at that second everything went black for him.

The cero exploded in the Gillians chest, totally blowing its upper body up. The shock wave of the explosion pushed everything near away. Shinigami protected themselves with a reiatsu barrier but a big tree flew toward them and hit the barrier, pushed them a little back.

After the explosion died down, they ran to there to learn if he was okay or not. Lower body of the Gillian fell to the ground, lifeless. Isshin turned his face to Urahara.

"The Cero exploded on him!" He said, waited for a reaction. Urahara tried to hid his worry.

"He won't die..." He replied with a small smile.

 _3 days ago_

 _"Urahara-san show me how to open a Garganta, these hollows in Human World are sleazy." Natsu said with a tired expression. He placed the last box to the cellar and turned his face to the blonde man._

 _Urahara sighed lazily and cooled himself with the fan in his palm._

 _"Not so fast Natsu-chan, what if something happens you there. I'd be so sad." He said with fake tears. Natsu sweatdropped at the "-chan" part. He raised his face again and looked directly at Urahara's eyes. His pupils almost glowed in determination._

 _"I won't die until I find her."_

Isshin sent a questioning look to him but it wasn't the best moment to ask. They rushed to the crater and waited for the dust cloud to scatter. After a few seconds, they heard a silent chuckle.

" **Haha** haha…" They looked at the body lying on the ground with shocked faces, Urahara noted himself to not trust Natsu too much. Young hollow was lying in the center of the crater, all parts of his body was injured. His clothes were soaked in blood but the most shocking thing was… his right arm was missing and it was bleeding from the elbow level.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Isshin couldn't help but asked, the boy wasn't normal. Urahara stepped forward.

"Natsu-kun." He called. Natsu turned to him with a smirk on his face when his high-level regeneration kicked in.

" **I killed it** , Urahara san…"

* * *

They headed home without talking, Tessai supported Natsu to walk. Isshin joined them for some reason. Now, Ururu wrapped the last bandage around Natsu's arm then walked away.

"Thanks, Ururu." Natsu thanked her with a monotone voice, his poker face returned again. Urahara, Tessai, Isshin and him were sitting in the same room. Natsu wasn't lying, thanks to his high-speed regeneration his minor wounds healed in an hour. His arm was still the same, it was going to take some time. Isshin introduced himself to Natsu and noticed his hollow hole.

'So he really is a hollow…' He thought.

"Mind to tell me what were you thinking, Natsu-kun?" Urahara Kisuke asked with a calm voice.

Natsu wasn't ashamed a bit, he just did what he wanted to. He returned his glare with another one.

"Hmm? I was doing my job." He replied. Urahara narrowed his eyes.

"I never said you 'Go kill yourself!'" He yelled.

"I didn't die… again. I – "

"Stop it!" Urahara shouted caused Natsu to shut his mouth. Isshin looked at him with a suprised expression, did he just get angry?.

"Stop punishing yourself for stupid reasons. Do you think she would be happy to see you crawling on the ground without an arm. Nothing will change the past, she is-" Urahara shouted but got hit by a high amount of reiatsu and killing intent. Suddenly they felt the air became heavier.

"Don't dare to **finish,** **KISUKE!** " Natsu shouted back with his hollow voice. Urahara stood there waiting for his move, he was ready to beat some sense into him.

'His reiatsu is already on lieutenant level!' Isshin was suprised. Natsu glared at the blonde man for a few seconds then tch'ed, he began to walk to the door. Tessai decided to interfere.

"Where are you going Natsu-dono?" He asked with his usual voice. Natsu stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'll take some fresh air." He said, his voice was calmer than before, then stepped out. Urahara let out a deep breath then sat on the floor cross-legged. He took the fan and began to calm himself. Isshin sent a mocking look to him.

"What was that Urahara? You weren't a emotional type…" He teased. Urahara sighed again.

"Sorry about our little show, he reminds me my younger self so much." He stated. Tessai couldn't help but chuckled.

"You were nothing like him. You were totally an asocial, research maniac, gay and…" He couldn't continue when he noticed every word he had used was stabbed on Urahara like an arrow. Poor blonde man collapsed on the ground.

"Why you're doing me this… old pal." He cried. Tessai adjusted his glasses without an emotion when Isshin burst in laugher.

"HAHAHAH very true." He stated. Another comical arrow stabbed into Urahara and knocked him out. Isshin wiped the joy tears away and turned his face to Tessai.

"So, can you tell me about Urahara's new adopted son?" He asked, making Kisuke twitch. Tessai sighed and told Natsu's story as far as he know. Isshin was completely shocked.

"He tore the mask off, how is that possible?" He asked loudly. Urahara shook his head.

"I can't understand either, it must be pure will power." His expression darkened. "Or… anger"

Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"Another experiment of HIS huh?" He asked. Urahara simply nodded.

"Probably, yes…" He sighed. " I'll speak with him later. I must ask his girlfriend's name when he is back and help him in his search. In the other way, it's going to be hard to control him. He killed a gillian today and devoured its reiatsu, he is getting stronger DANGEROUSLY fast." He stated. Isshin nodded, the danger of hollow was obvious.

"Yeah, I felt it when he released his reiatsu. HE keeps creating monsters." He replied, didn't want to use his name for certain reasons. 'Aizen…'

Urahara swung his fan one more time and held his chin. What he was going to do with Natsu?

"By the way, how do you feel Isshin? I haven't seen you in that uniform for years." Kisuke asked. Isshin remembered that he is still wearing this and stood up, walked forwards his gigai. Actually it was his real body, he wasn't a shinigami anymore.

"Not bad but my reiatsu is pretty low. Probably even lower than Ururu…"

.

 **End of The Chapter. Yeah, I said Ichigo will show up but I recently added the Las Norches part so you'll see them in the next episode (Sorry for that)**

 **I hope you all liked it, don't forget to write a REVIEW!**


End file.
